Creepypasta Wiki:Monsters (Gallery)
This gallery is dedicated to all the fierce and disturbing monsters mankind has dreamed up. (Slenderman goes in his own gallery at the bottom of the page). Tchernobog.jpg 1309089602949.jpg|The Black Widow. 1294471343273.jpg|Ghasts. 1263055017085.jpg|Cheshire cat. 1255910958228.jpg|Goblins. 1255576107982.png 1247417582784.jpg 2103270651 d3fa5ed237.jpg 349px-30.jpg 385px-Horse_on_the_Moor.jpg|The Horse On The Moor. 525px-1314392191937.png|The Behemoth. 336px-1282324215359.jpg 640px-Monster.jpg Antlerice.jpg 472px-Redon.cyclops.jpg|Polyphemus. Krampus-7.jpg|Gruss Vom Krampus. 97e907bb8af71463a19371fb9f894a96.jpg|Hastur. 5181876889_02f4ee60b5_b.jpg|Cthulhu. clownsucked.jpg|Clown. Manticore.jpg|The Manticore. 1299987143780.jpg 1299987230827.jpg|Baal. 1299987386364.jpg 1299987437386.jpg 1299987546331.jpg 1299987602615.jpg 1299987656265.jpg|Asmodeus. 1299987701971.jpg 1299987849372.gif|Buer. 1299987901086.jpg 1299987944013.gif demonrtg.png|Beelzebub. creepass.JPG Weeping angel.jpg|Weeping Angel. imagesCA1STBXB.jpg|The Rake. superbelter_682_450560a.jpg|Argentina Gnome 1282447698328.jpg 1262655996827.jpg|Trollface 1262657723394.jpg|Shadow Person. 301px-1281930591804.gif 578px-1314393022451.jpg Angler.jpg|Angler Fish. 59924-next_monster.jpg 69202753.EwHNJSMU.jpg|Pumpkinhead. dunwichhorror1ez7.jpg|The Dunwich Horror. real-vampire-monster-pictures.jpg|El Chupacabra. SCARYSTORYDEMON2.jpg IMG_1837.jpg smttitd3.jpg smttitd1.jpg 350px-Flying_Polyp.jpg|The Flying Polyp. nightgaunt.jpg|A Nightgaunt. 1256359665006.JPG 1258793001345.JPG 1257095343519.JPG 1257030511170.JPG|Nightmare. 1256520626784.JPG|Zombies. 1256450284595.PNG 1256358343460.JPG 1261207418030.PNG 1261207612471.PNG 1261414483407.JPG 1261809291484.JPG 1262204810287.JPG 1263017503193.JPG 1263054862882.JPG|Lizardman. 1263066510743.JPG 1263066554686.JPG 1263066616239.JPG 1263066812180.JPG 1263069038333.JPG|Lord of Change. 1263075071970.JPG|Umbra. 1263410023687.JPG|Shuma Gorath. 1263413316733.JPG 1272956345755.JPG|Death. 4be7b09202006ef22e960e6faf99d5a3.jpg th_devilish6.jpg Terrifying-creatures-photo-u1.jpg|The Rake. 5579150210_361bd3e276_o.jpg The leviathan.jpg 1248718622213.JPG Tezcatlipoca 700 by hunter.jpg 1253696137951.JPG 1248796807884.JPG 1253696289425.JPG 1248798044104.JPG 1253696388007.JPG 1252113947612.JPG 1253696912690.JPG 1252929522467.JPG 1253697254161.JPG 1253743563375.JPG|Kerrigan. 1253688656934.JPG 1254160007141.JPG|Splicer. 1254602935141.JPG|Bermuda Triangle. 1253695123634.JPG 1254602972683.JPG 1253695146268.JPG 1255641534269.JPG|Krampus. 1253695411107.JPG 1253695438028.JPG 1253695584834.JPG 1253695670825.JPG 1253695810789.JPG 1253695886085.JPG 439px-Hokusei, Horned Figure with Child's Head.jpg Yoshiiku_Ameonna.jpg|Ame-Onna mothman.jpg|Mothman Kuchisake-onna-01.jpg|Kuchisake-onna Kuchisake_onna_by_xcrazyxforxchibisx-d3cmb23.png|Kuchisake-onna 12759076523.jpg 127048840719.jpg 127050427517.jpg 127050444742.jpg 127078015549.jpg 127060979859.jpg 127050489218.jpg 127050481879.jpg|The Forces of Change. 127050453930.jpg TheVisitor.png|An Alien, Maybe? Shub-Niggurath.jpg|Shub-Niggurath. Jaws.jpg|Jaws. Pink_Horror.jpg|Pink Horror of Tzeentch. The Rake 04.jpeg The Rake 03.jpg The Rake 02.jpg The Rake 01.jpg Mr. Smiles (Monster creepypasta).png|Mr. Smiles (the shoe tree) Days alive.png|The creature from "The room" 424px-bunyip_1890.jpg|An artist interpretation of the Bunyip, an Australian cryptid said to snack on young women. bunyip.JPG|The old "captive bunyip" at Murray Bridge, South Australia. Mr Smiles.jpg|Mr Smiles {The Shoe Tree} sketch by JeromeStokes 09 1280.jpg 05_1024.jpg 01_1024.jpg 02_1920.jpg 05_1600.jpg 4d4a1b70cae84a7155bd0136e577f206.jpg b24dce5f443dc636cc07f9bf611b205b.jpg d60d7710d0bd6401fd346d07bea6baf4.jpeg kabihuton_30.jpg kabihuton_33.jpg kabihuton_37.jpg kabihuton_42.jpg kabihuton_43.jpg sample_873d97aa863133be722764fd01cbbad7.jpg Ducky.jpg|Ducky Toasty.jpg|Toasty Zigospliced.jpg|Zigo D' Acosta jane.jpg|Baby Jane Bouncer.png|Bouncer Rosie.png|Rosie Rumbler.png|Rumbler Alph.jpg|Alpha Series Gamma.jpg|Subject Gamma Rawr.jpg|rawr 5484 Ariel.png|Ariel from Silent Hill: Origins 5368.jpg|Scarlet from Silent Hill: Homecoming 8458.PNG|The Twin Victims from Silent Hill 4: The Room Sister.jpg|Little Sister Carnifex.jpg|Tyranid Carnifex 5185.jpg|An artist's depiction of the Flatwoods Monster. 7436.jpg 7452.jpg 8648.jpg|Alien in an ad for Resistance 2 Dah Mad Dok.jpg|Mad Dok Grotsnik (left) and a Bad Moonz ork boy (right) accompinied by several gretchin. Tumblr lxaigqzuh01qg14tio1 500.jpg 3658.jpg 8316.jpg|A statue dedicated to the Mothman 6077.jpg|An artist's depiction of the Mothman 2824.jpg 4609.jpg|An artist's depiction of the Jersey Devil 4797.JPG|The Jersey Devil 3568.jpg|Pazuzu 1577.jpg 6704.jpg MonsterGoombaRemake.jpg|How Mario see's Goombas|link=http://www.geekforcefive.com/blog/article/truly_scary_versions_of_super_mario_villains Skulltula-OoT.png|KSSHT KSSHT KSSHT KSSHT dead-hand3.jpg|Dead Hand, representin'. kappa-cartoon-modern-tenchinohoukai-TN.jpg JK-FLATWOODS_MONSTER_II.JPG Kappa.png|Kappa lamia-amano.jpg Amagon_confronting_Flatwoods_monster.png|The Flatwoods Monster shows up i n Japanese media a lot, for some reason. m128_0.gif|a monster from a Japan-exclusive "Wizardy" installment. Slenderman Slenderman6.jpg 1281923614476.jpg GW800H555.jpg GW590H406.jpg 6jiv5f.jpg motherfucking_slendy.jpg woodlane.jpg Steinmenwoods.jpg Submission_6_-_Tribe_Twelve.png slendermanwoods.png slendermancamp.jpg Car_broke_down_by_questionsleepzz-d39y9he.jpg Just_as_a_quick_comparison_by_morelostouring-d37nzt1.jpg mr_slendy.jpg 65762_181828041829900_100000081157678_631062_8243445_n.jpg 01.JPG 02.JPG _MG_0818.jpg 128192318386.jpg 128192311835.jpg Marbael Hornets.jpg 126162673910.jpg Slendermanwooded.png Slendermandigitised.png 317px-1313644126079.jpg brix.jpg tumblr_lfd4zdzYm11qepwrwo1_500.jpg slender_man_by_lewis_wass-d38f9zz.jpg slender_man_photo_by_bla_roth-d3bba3m.jpg Here_cometh_the_Slender_Man_by_Anarth.png slender_man_by_liongr-d31lk0s.jpg SlendermanBrian.PNG SlendermanAlexBirthday.PNG Slenderman26.PNG Slenderman25.PNG Slenderman24.PNG Slenderman23.PNG Slenderman22.PNG Slenderman21.PNG Slenderman20.PNG Slenderman19.PNG Slenderman18.PNG Slenderman17.PNG Slenderman16.PNG Slenderman15.PNG Slenderman14.PNG Slenderman13.PNG Slenderman12.PNG Slenderman11.PNG Slenderman10.PNG Slenderman9.PNG Slenderman8.PNG Slenderman7.PNG Slenderman6.PNG Slenderman5.PNG Slenderman4.PNG Slenderman3.PNG Slenderman2.PNG Slenderman.PNG evidence.jpg SlendermanAJ13.PNG SlendermanAJ12.PNG SlendermanAJ11.PNG SlendermanAJ10.PNG SlendermanAJ9.PNG SlendermanAJ7.PNG SlendermanAJ6.PNG SlendermanAJ5.PNG SlendermanAJ4.PNG SlendermanAJ3.PNG SlendermanAJ2.PNG SlendermanAJ.PNG SlendermanTT12.PNG SlendermanTT11.PNG SlendermanTT10.PNG SlendermanTT9.PNG SlendermanTT8.PNG SlendermanTT7.PNG SlendermanTT6.PNG SlendermanTT5.PNG SlendermanTT4.PNG SlendermanTT3.PNG SlendermanTT2.PNG SlendermanTT.PNG 300717_2385734213190_1545837407_32625970_1804319925_n.jpg oh noes slenderman.gif|slenderman watches you sleep Category:Meta